


Before the Ball

by writteninweakness



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Some Fluff, Van and Cardia supporting each other, references to Van's past and all that goes with what happened to him as well as Cardia's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Van made a promise, so he and Cardia prepare to attend a ball.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Before the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this as a bit of a way to try and write something again (it was written before I managed an update) and as a treat for an on-going exchange, but then I got anxious about it because I don't believe my characterization of Van matches with others' perceptions of him, so I chose not to do that.
> 
> It may still be enjoyable for some besides me, so I decided to post it anyway.

* * *

“Oh,” Cardia whispered, staring in fascination. “So that is what your uniform looks like.”

Van waited, curious to see what she would do next. She stepped closer, her hand darting forward to touch the medal fixed to his chest. She stopped at the last second, looking down at her glove. With a small sigh, she put the gloved finger to the groove of the metal.

“What does this mean?”

“That I killed a lot of people,” he said, and she winced. He knew she was too good, too pure, for such harsh words, but it would be a lie to say anything else. He disliked the medals he was required to wear. They were meant to symbolize bravery, but they meant only slaughter to him. Still, to her… “That is the Victoria Cross. It is for ‘most conspicuous bravery, or some daring or preeminent act of valor or self-sacrifice, or extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy.’”

She looked up at him with that smile of hers. “That sounds more like the man I know.”

He shook his head. After what Alestair had done to him in secret, he had little to fear in battle. He was the Human Weapon, and he fought like one. He wasn’t particularly brave, just stronger than most and able to live when others did not.

She believed the best of him. He didn’t understand it or deserve it, but she did.

“If you want, you can touch it with your bare hands.”

She stared at him again, as if not believing his words. He smiled, taking hold of her hand. “Fran gave all of my clothes the same treatment he gave your dress. It’s fine.”

She started to reach for the glove, but he shook his head again. “Let me.”

He took the tip of the glove, pulling it slowly from her hand. Though his hands were covered, he still enjoyed being able to do things for her.

She smiled at him before touching her fingers to the medal, tracing over the lion. He did not think she intended to stop any time soon, and while he did not mind, he had made a promise to her for tonight.

“If you still wish to attend that ball, we should go now, or we will be late.”

* * *

Cardia pulled on her gloves while Van hopped out of the carriage, standing by the door and holding out his hand to her. She took it and stepped down with care, trying to keep her skirt nice. Van still insisted that her blue dress was for him alone, but Fran had generously helped with this one, too.

Van had grumbled something about another thing he’d rather only he saw, but he kept his word and brought her here tonight.

“Wow. I’ve been to the palace before, but this place almost is a palace.”

“Such is the way of noble houses,” Van said, offering her his arm to take. She did, wrapping her arm around his as they walked up the steps to the grand doors before them. “If at any time you feel uncomfortable, we can go.”

She glanced towards him. “Are you sure you’re not the one who is uncomfortable?”

Van’s lips twitched as he fought a smile. “You know me too well. Of course I am.”

“Because of me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You would be welcomed anywhere, if not for your beauty alone than for the kindness and generosity of your spirit. I am a living weapon. I don’t belong in civilized places.”

She considered that for a moment, thinking of her own need for solitude in all the years she believed herself a monster. “You belong with me and with Sisi.”

He reached up and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself feel it. Though cloth separated them as always, his hand was still warm, and she wanted more of his touch. “That is true. I am here because of you.”

He would have let himself die after all he’d done and all he’d suffered, and she knew that. He stayed for her sake, and she loved him for it.

“I am not a monster to you.”

He frowned, not understanding why she’d say that. “No.”

“You are more than a living weapon to me.”

His eyes grew tender, still as sad as they’d been when she first met him, but he managed a small smile as he leaned his head against hers. “I suppose that is a good thing. I do owe you a dance as well.”

“That’s not why I said it.”

“I know.” He took her hand again, leading her inside. “You do remember what we agreed upon, don’t you?”

She nodded. “My dance card is full.”


End file.
